Despierto
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Kate encontró el cadáver de Tommy y su máscara de cristal perfectamente tallada para lucir inexpresiva se rompió en mil pedazos, salpicando el suelo de astillas y polvo plateado. [Halloween, 2015]


**Despierto**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Young Avengers_ pertenecen a **Marvel Comics** , **Allan Heinberg** y **Jim Cheung** y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Kate encontró el cadáver de Tommy y su máscara de cristal perfectamente tallada para lucir inexpresiva se rompió en mil pedazos, salpicando el suelo de astillas y polvo plateado. [Halloween, 2015]

* * *

Wiccan levantó ambas manos y el mismo halo de luz azul que destellaba en sus ojos envolvió su cuerpo, elevándolo en el aire con la capa roja ondeando sin tregua a sus espaldas. Gritó un encantamiento que vibró con eco en su sistema auditivo y de la punta de sus dedos manaron los mismos rayos y truenos que asustaban a los niños pequeños las noches de tormenta. Atacó a su enemigo con todo su poder y los horrendos hombres del espacio se retorcieron, formando grotescas e imposibles figuras a los pies del Hechicero, que se dio por bien servido y sobrevoló la zona de desastre buscando heridos.

Su mirada, alterada por la magia, se fijó en una niña pequeña, escasos cuatro años de edad a cuestas, sujetando un raído oso de peluche y, con la mano libre, el brazo chamuscado de un cadáver, suplicándole a voz en cuello que despertara, diciéndole que era peligroso estar lejos de sus padres y confesando que tenía miedo.

El corazón de Wiccan se rompió en mil pedazos al descender y posar la suela de sus zapatos en los escombros que llenaban el suelo.

La luz azul que se desprendía de su cuerpo iluminó la espalda de la niña, enfundada en la tela a cuadros de un vestido rosa, y proyectó si diminuta sombra en el pecho y rostro del cuerpo. _Hermanos,_ pensó Wiccan, porque ambos tenían ese "no sé qué" de los hermanos que iba más allá de la apariencia física y comenzaba a lidiar con asuntos de sangre —despedían el mismo aire que él y Speed, más que el de _Billy_ y sus hermanos menores, hablando, claro, de su vida civil—. La niña se percató del súbito cambio de iluminación y lo miró por encima del hombro. Su rostro se desfiguró con horror y un grito agudo escapó de su boca, logrando taladrar los tímpanos del Brujo, que apagó su luz, reduciéndola a las yemas de sus dedos. Aún así, la niña se posó, protectora, sobre el cadáver, sin dejar de gritar.

— _No tengas miedo_ —pidió el joven, con eco en la voz. La niña dejó de gritar inmediatamente y su rostro se relajó—. _Dame la mano,_ voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro.

La niña se puso de pie, dejando atrás el cadáver y el oso de peluche para cumplir su mandato. Wiccan tomó el juguete y lo colocó entre los brazos de la pequeña, porque presentía que, sola en el mundo, necesitaría algo a que aferrarse. La niña le dio la mano, él la tomó y la levantó en brazos; la niña observó el cadáver.

—Pero… ¿y él? —preguntó, señalando al niño muerto con un dedo.

Wiccan parpadeó, dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia uno de los camiones de S.H.I.E.L.D, aparcado en un lugar seguro y cercano, esperando refugiados. Cuando alcanzó a los soldados armados, colocó a la niña en brazos de una oficial, que se apresuró a introducirla al camión.

Wiccan volvió a elevarse en el aire, justo a tiempo para colocar un campo de fuerza sobre el convoy y evitar que fuera alcanzado por un ataque del enemigo. Furioso, repelió un segundo asalto y voló hacía la nave sobre su cabeza, preparándose para destruirla. Estaba a pocos metros de distancia, cuando un dolor _atroz_ le atravesó el estómago, haciéndolo gritar e impidiéndole volar. Cayó en espiral directo al suelo, aún sintiendo la punzada en el abdomen, viéndose incapaz de controlar sus poderes para contener el impacto contra los escombros, pero Hulkling apareció de la nada, lo tomó en brazos a un palmo del suelo y ambos derraparon sobre las rocas deformes hasta que un auto en llamas detuvo el deslizamiento.

—¿Te hirieron? —preguntó el héroe de piel verde, con un timbre de pánico en la voz.

Wiccan, que seguía en sus brazos, negó con la cabeza: ese había sido su primer pensamiento, que un ataque lo había alcanzado, pero no estaba lastimado; no había sangre ni piel chamuscada, sólo _dolor_ , como si alguien le hubiera pinchado el alma con un arpón.

— _¡Tommy!_ —fue lo primero que pudo mascullar.

* * *

Cuando los Avengers, los Cuatro Fantásticos y los X-Men lograron contener a los invasores alienígenas, un periodo de calma se extendió por toda la ciudad, permitiéndole lamer sus heridas y reposar en un amortiguado estado de paz que en realidad no hacía más que prometerle a las personas un nuevo ataque: éste no había sido como otros. Había sido algo _brutal_ y horroroso que había sacudido al mundo como si fuera una pelota de ping-pong yendo de un lado a otro de la cancha.

Los superhéroes habían salido a hacer su trabajo como cualquier bombero o policía y mucha de su sangre se había derramado ese día.

Hubo mucho dolor y podredumbre durante la primera hora después del ataque. Miedo en el aire y héroes muertos, pero los civiles estaban a salvo, como debía ser.

* * *

Kate encontró el cadáver de Tommy y su máscara de cristal perfectamente tallada para lucir inexpresiva se rompió en mil pedazos, salpicando el suelo de astillas y polvo plateado. Su arco y carcaj vació cayeron de su hombro cuando sus piernas no pudieron seguir soportando el peso de su cuerpo y la mandaron de rodillas al suelo.

Una sonrisa piadosa se dibujó en su boca cuando estiró una mano y acarició el cabello blanco y empapado de sangre, cariñosa, intentando despertar a su amigo y amante. Rió, histérica, cuando no lo logró, por más que quiso. Adivinó que era algo relacionado al agujero sanguinolento en el vientre de Tommy, por el cual podía ver el suelo: era un aro perfecto.

—Tommy, hey —dijo con una voz prestada—, deja de jugar, tarado —se arrepintió de inmediato por su elección de palabras porque, de cierto modo, le dio mal rollo llamar así a alguien tan malherido: Tommy la haría pagar luego, lo _sabía_ —. Abre los ojos o vas a preocupar a todo el mundo. No es _justo_ que juegues con nosotros así.

—¡Kate! —gritó Cassie a sus espaldas.

—¡Tommy! —ese fue Eli.

— _¡KATE!_ —…Teddy. Y ella supo lo que venía.

Oh, pero el grito de Billy nunca se escuchó, porque todo el mundo se quedó callado. Kate imaginó que ese tipo de silencio sólo se produciría de nuevo tras el fin de la vida en la tierra.

Bien, ya que Billy no gritó, ella lo hizo por él y el mundo volvió a llenarse de sonido.

* * *

Billy contempló el cadáver de su hermano en la tierra con más detenimiento del necesario. Revisó su cabello blanco, idéntico al del abuelo Erik y al del tío Pietro, pero manchado de la sangre que había manado de su cuerpo, su rostro, deformado por el miedo de su propia muerte y cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos con los googles anaranjados medio rotos y torcidos. Billy los hizo desaparecer con un gesto de su mano y contempló los ojos abiertos de su gemelo: iris verde como el pasto y pupilas dilatadas. Contempló su cuerpo, musculoso en los lugares correctos, pero tan delgado y larguirucho como el suyo, cubierto con el spandex de su traje de superhéroe y roto en el sitio donde se había producido la herida que lo había matado.

Billy cayó de rodillas a su lado, alejando a Kate con una mirada y la ayuda de Eli, que se movió sin darse cuenta del mandato que el Brujo implantó en su cabeza. Se inclinó y apoyó su frente herida sobre la de Tommy; acarició su cabello con la palma de una mano y con la otra tomó el pulso en una de sus muñecas, sólo para estar seguro, para engañar a la parte torpe de su cerebro que no dejaba de gritarle que aún podían tener una oportunidad de salvarlo.

Pero no era así.

Ah, los malditos Maximoff y sus tragedias.

* * *

Wanda lloró y gritó, destrozando lo que quedaba de los cuarteles de los Avengers con su magia. Ella también lo había _sentido_ , pero no de la manera que Billy, que estaba catatónico en un rincón, mortalmente silencioso y vacio.

Estaban solos.

Solos en el mundo.

Y su apellido era Maximoff.

Como esa familia a cuyos miembros siempre les era arrancado algo preciado de los brazos.

Estaban malditos.

Esos Maximoff.

* * *

Y si ya estaban malditos, ¿qué más daba hacer algo que les asegurara un paso directo al infierno?

Billy… William, recordó el título de un cuento, uno que había leído en su niñez y le había gustado mucho, pero en ese momento lo abofeteaba con su título: _No despiertes a los muertos._

* * *

William _deseó._

Wanda no le impidió hacerlo y lo observó con una sonrisa en los labios desde el otro lado de la habitación.

* * *

Días después del ataque alienígena, el equipo seguía sin poder explicarle a Tommy lo que había ocurrido: Billy lo había sentido morir, Kate había encontrado su cadáver y su madre y hermano gemelo se habían puesto como locos; una, demasiado expresiva y el otro, silencioso como un cadáver, se habían encerrado en la morgue del cuartel y no habían salido en horas, luego, Tommy estaba _vivo_ y Billy había dejado de hablarles mientras Wanda reía como desquiciada.

—Entonces, ellos…

Pero los Young Avengers habían acordado no hablar sobre lo que _ellos_ le habían hecho a Tommy, porque, de todos modos, lo habían traído de vuelta y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

Esa noche, Billy se arrebujó en el cuerpo de Teddy, temblando como una maraca. Teddy dudó antes de rodearlo con los brazos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. _¿Vas a decirme qué hiciste para traerlo de vuelta?_

Billy se encogió de hombros.

—Por fin entendí.

—¿Qué cosa?

Billy suspiró.

—Que _seres_ como _yo_ no deberían existir —respondió con la voz ronca y se echó a llorar y gritar contra el pecho de Teddy, justo como no había hecho el día que no se había resignado a perder a Tommy.


End file.
